


And you can get women to vouch for you, too, can't you, Holmes?

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: I won´t hesitate BITCH *and then I write a Johnlock fic* [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes (1970)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Doctor John Watson, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, John in Denial About His Sexuality, M/M, Male Friendship, Private Life, Rumors, Sexuality Crisis, Sherlock Has Secrets, Sherlock-centric, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Victorian Attitudes, Victorian John Watson, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Victorian Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: “And you can get women to vouch for you, too, can't you, Holmes. Can't you, Holmes?"Then, he stopped. He realized something. Maybe, just maybe, they´re not right about him but they´re not too wrong about his friend.John slowly approached Sherlock, almost glued to him and said:“Can't you, Holmes?"





	And you can get women to vouch for you, too, can't you, Holmes?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little short story a month ago and I only recently remembered about it.
> 
> This is an idea that came out as a result of mixing two scenes:
> 
> BBC Sherlock | "Death Frisbee & Bachelor John Watson" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0NgBtsoHe8) and Private Life of Sherlock Holmes | "Maybe if we get married?" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9NypHUWSP0) 
> 
> :D

John Watson's mornings are like all mornings; he had breakfast and a black coffee; then he got ready to read the newspaper. Meanwhile, Sherlock Holmes was focusing on his little fungal experiment, nothing out of the ordinary. He opened the newspaper, he bit his toast but he never managed to swallow the sip of his coffee when a headline caught his attention.

 

**" Confirmed bachelor John Watson."**

 

Sherlock remained silent, but he arched an eyebrow in a very inconspicuous way.

 

It was so wrong. John knows well what´s the meaning of it. A polite euphemism for a _gay man_.

 

 **Gay. Man.** _Him???_

 

_“Bacherlor…What the hell are they implying?”_

 

Sherlock still said nothing.

 

_“Frequently seen in the company of Sherlock Holmes, the popular consulting detective and the only one of his kind, these two…”_

 

 John remained reading, this time, without uttering any sound. The disapproval was clearly visible on his face.

 

_“Ok this is too much; we need to be more careful.”_

 

_“Careful at what?”_

 

_“Holmes…”_

 

_“Well, at least they don't give you names because of your height.”_

 

_“You might think this is funny but we´re both in the same boat!”_

 

_“For God's sake, What does it matter?.”_

 

_“We must stop this talk…maybe if we get married?"_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“Well, not marry each other, you know what I mean!”_

 

_“Nope, I don´t.”_

 

_“If each of us gets a pretty lady at our side, maybe these rumours will be over once and for all.”_

 

_“Then they'll really talk.”_

 

_John sighs, throwing away the newspaper._

 

_“Then maybe it's not appropriate that we continue to live in the same place. We must move apart.”_

 

 _“Of course we can still see each other clandestine.”  S_ herlock said in a completely non-serious way.

 

_“This whole thing is ridiculous.”_

 

_“That's what I've been trying to tell you.”_

 

_“Then someone started the rumour with just one ugly word!”_

 

Now, John was truly mad.

 

_“It's uncertain.  After all, you have a fairly long record with sexual intercourse.”_

 

_“Damn right! I can get women from any continent over me! “_

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes while John merely walked agitatedly in the same spot.

 

_“ **And you can get women to vouch for you, too, can't you, Holmes. Can't you, Holmes?"**  _

 

Then, he stopped. He realized something. Maybe, just maybe, they´re not right about him but they´re not too wrong about his friend.

 

John slowly approached Sherlock, almost glued to him and said:

 

_“ **Can't you, Holmes?** "_

 

He held his stare firmly, connecting his eyes with the tall man. He´s cunning and a good liar, but John´s good at recognizing other’s features, too.  

 

Sherlock lowered his gaze, and with a sigh of resignation he just said:

 

_...."Goodnight, Watson."_

 

Then, he walked away.

 

_“Holmes!”_

 

_“Watson.”_

 

_“Let me ask you a question. I hope I´m not being presumptuous....But there had been... women in your life?”_

 

Great, Sherlock thought. Now, he´s asking about his sexual life. Just great.

 

_"The answer is yes. You were being presumptuous."_

 

John sighed in _relief_.

 

_“For example, my mother.”_

 

_“Wait, what?”_

 

_“You asked me about women in my life. My mother is the first one.”_

 

_“Yes, but I'm talking about a different kind of relationship with women!”_

 

_“Well, you didn't specify. Now, good night again, Watson.”_

 

That night, John Watson realized something about Sherlock Holmes.

 

He tensed. Maybe he's thinking too much about it.

 

Or maybe not.

 

 **Homosexuality** is a crime... but who dictates that **love** must be?

 

He´s confused. He´s scared.

 

Sherlock is his friend, a fine gentleman and a high-skilled man. He's got some _defects_ ; we're all human after all. However, he doesn't believe that loving another person regardless of their gender is a defect, isn’t that so?

 

 

 

**Isn’t that so?**


End file.
